


Timeline for main story

by AlexTealGold



Series: The Flock [2]
Category: See others
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTealGold/pseuds/AlexTealGold
Summary: If anyone would like to help write this story by choosing a bullet point to write about, I would love to have your input. You would be fully credited and it is great if you only want to write a small amount in any particular fanfiction!
Series: The Flock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819189





	Timeline for main story

**People in the El-Wayne family**

**39 Bruce Wayne (B’Aseik) - Unfixed but always an Earth creature (Skyrius)**

**39 Kyri' El - Unfixed and can be anything (Celest)**

**39 Kova’ El (Natasha Romanoff) - Unfixed and can be anything (Atlan)**

**39 Ky’Eiren’ El (Steve Rogers) - Unfixed and can be anything (Alita)**

**Other**

**Romanogers Kids**

**_21 Katya Romanogers (Katya’ El) - Phoenix (Prisma)_ **

**_20 Carol Danvers (Vers’ El) - Flerken (Goose)_ **

**_20 Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) - Nightfury (Toothless)_ **

**_19 Nebula (Ula’ El) - Pitbull (Blu)_ **

**_19 Gamora (Amora’ El) - Ball Python (Caerin)_ **

**_19 Elsa Oldenburg (Eikan’ El) - Snow Fox (Ivory)_ **

**_18 Wanda Maximoff (Vana’ El) - Grim / Grass Snake (Shadow)_ **

**_18 Pietro Maximoff (Pier’ El) - Speed Stinger (Bolt)_ **

**_18 Jackson Overland (Jao’ El) - Snow Kitsune (Blizzard)_ **

**_17 Isaac Romanogers (Isa’ El) - Kitsune (Volta)_ **

**_17 Inga Romanogers (Inga’ El) - Unfixed and can be anything (Thera)_ **

**_17 Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Mai’ El) - Snow Leopard (Hope)_ **

**_15 Quill (Quill’ El) - Parrot (Carrot)_ **

**_15 Mandala (Mandala’ El) - Praying Mantis (Mito)_ **

**_15 Peter Parker (Pyotr’ El) - Griffin / Spidermonkey (Keiko)_ **

**_13 Adrik Romanogers (Adrik’ El) - Death Gripper (Oynx)_ **

**_13 Anna Oldenburg (Annika’ El) - Terrible Terror (Emperor)_ **

**_13 Moana Waialiki (Mau’ El) - Dolfin (Aaron)_ **

**_13Rapunzel Sundrop (Zelri’ El) - Pegasus (Carlos)_ **

**_13 Cassandra Cain (Cassana' El) - Red Fox (Chiko)_ **

**_12 Naja Romanogers (Naja’ El) - Anything and can be anything (Alexi)_ **

**Wayne Kids**

**20 Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) - Water Phoenix / Parrot (Sapphire)**

**20 Barbara Gordan (Arba' El) - Fire Phoenix / Fox (Ruby)**

**19 Jason Todd (Jairo’ El) - Kraken / Python (Ebony)**

**16 Mark Anciel (Arcen’ El) - Chameleon (Chaos)**

**15 Hiro Hamada (Hiro’ El) - Robotic wolf (Mechano)**

**14 Timothy Drake (Thya' El) - Crow (Zoya)**

**14 Stephanie Brown (Teph' El) - Racoon (Pirate)**

**12 Damian Wayne (Dami' El) - Wolverine (Blade)**

  
  
  


Year: 1506

Kyri' and  Ky'Eiren’ El are born and land on the planet of Krypton. Kyri has a daemon called Celest while Ky’Eiren has a daemon called Alita. Their backstory is explained and they are adopted by Jor’El and Lara’El, whose abilities are spoken about to give context for how the twins will become as powerful as they will become. 

Year: 1511

Kyri' and  Ky’Eiren’ begin their training with their mother and the rest of the warriors. On their fifth birthday, they also gain the pendants. Kyri gains them for herself, her younger brother and her soulmate whilst  Ky’Eiren gains them for himself, his soulmate and his eldest child. The concept of soulmates is introduced and Kyri is shown to still believe she is a Krypton, whilst  Ky’Eiren has realised he is not, yet refrains from telling Kyri.

Year: 1517

Kyri' El discovers her true heritage and  Ky’Eiren reveals he knew all along. The twins unlock some of their powers: wings and elemental control over fire, water, earth and air. They begin to train with weapons,  Ky’Eiren favouring his magic and bladed weapons whilst Kyri prefers wacky inventions like slime guns or anti gravity nets, not being as proficient in magic as her twin. They are both very well trained with Kyri capable of taking on two well-trained warriors or her mother and  Ky’Eiren capable of taking out five warriors and their mother at the same time.

Year: 1521

Ky’Eiren becomes the best fighter on their planet \- with Kyri coming in a close second -  and is capable of holding off attacks from all the warriors combined including his mother, but is yet to try and fight someone he has not previously been trained against. His weapon preference has not changed, yet he is deady with every weapon now. Kyri had advanced in Technology, yet was again  surpassed by Ky’Eiren. By now it is realises Ky’Eiren is the stronger and smarter of the two, and Kyri requests he is to be trained more. She doesn’t feel inferior, but believes he will need more work to reach is true potential.

Year: 1522

Kyri' El’s powers become too much and she has her powers bound to Krypton to ensure she lives, giving a magical backlash that infuses her mother’s unborn child, giving them powers stronger than a normal human. Her powers get too much and create a vortex which no-one can break until  Ky’Eiren returns from training on another planet and explodes it in a show of raw power. He gets annoyed that Kyri bound her powers to the planet and yes at her. She realises it was a mistake and apologies to her brother, who now insists on training her harder than before, to make up for the lost power.

Year: 1523

Ky’Eiren becomes the best fighter in the galaxy and is well known after attending a training camp for the strongest warriors of each planet. The effects of binding Kyri’s powers become evident after a while, as  Ky’Eiren continues to grow better by the second whereas Kyri does not.  Even though Ky’Eiren was always going to be better at everything, the difference should not be as noticeable as it was.

Year: 1519

Krypton is destroyed after the red sun begins to collapse, completing the fate Rao set that all the Kryptons refused to ignore, and Kyri' and  Ky’Eiren  were sent away on the same ship that carried Kal' El (Their adopted younger brother). The ship is split in three though and although Kal and Kyri start heading off in the same direction they end up in different places on the planet. The ship Kal was severely slowed down ageing so he was only a few months older when he landed on Earth.  Ky’Eiren was able to generate a portal with the magical backlash from the exploding planet and fell until a suitable planet was close enough to activate a second portal.

Year: 1920

Bruce Wayne is born February 19th to Thomas and Martha Wayne. 

Kyri' El crashed down on Earth, landing in the back garden of the Wayne’s. She explains her heritage to the family(Excluding Bruce) and, after demonstrating some of her powers, they take her into their family.

Ky’Eiren crashes in front of a young woman in Budapest (‘Just like Budapest’ refers to aliens flying out of randomly appearing wormholes in the sky) who he instantly recognised as his soulmate, but chose to get to know her better before telling her. In the meantime he set about convincing her to leave the criminal organisation she worked with and become good instead.  The woman is then known as Natalia Alianovna Romanova, or The Black Widow.

Year: 1921

Kal’El crashes to the Clarks farm and is adopted on 18th April aged three.

The Kents immediately realise he is not human and set about trying to contact any non-human in the hopes that one of them knows who the child is and where he came from. They are always brushed off as a young couple joking or delusional, as too many people have claimed to find alien children in their back garden.

Ky’Eiren becomes very close friends with Natalia and she asks him to talk about his history. This results in the whole truth emerging, including the information about soulmates. Natalia then immediately offers to fake her death and stand behind Ky’Eiren as an assistant. He refuses, stating he would rather she stood beside him as a partner and equal. The pair talk more and Natalia receives the necklace that will turn her into a StarBourne. 

Natalia willingly wears it, and creates two new identities for herself, Kova’ El and Natasha Romanova to go by. The immediate effect is her daemon is reattached and all harm caused by the red room is removed.

Year: 1922

Bruce Wayne is formally introduced to Kyri as she has been living in a separate wing for the past years to prevent people from knowing about her.

Kyri' El detects Bruce as her soulmate and explains to Martha Wayne agrees in the pairing and lets the two play with each other. Kyri can sense her twin but due to lacking her full powers, she cannot tell where it is coming from, yet she can sense he is happy, so do not try and look for him.

Year: 1923

Bruce Wayne discovers Kyri’s powers and the fact that she is not human by walking in on her floating around the ballroom.

Kyri' El starts making Bruce into her species (StarBournes) by means of him wearing the necklace she received at the same time as hers. Kyri' El and Thomas Wayne agree that one day Bruce will protect the city and Thomas starts adjusting the manor with Kyri so there is a place to protect from. Kyri tells the couple about her brothers and they offer to help look for them. Their offer is declined by Kyri as she feels that as long as they are happy there is no need to go and search for them.

  
  
  


Year: 1924

Bruce Wayne starts training twice a week with Kyri. Training at the moment is just strength and endurance as he is eight so there are no weapons. Gymnastic and acrobatic training is included, as is strategy. He is developing quicker than most due to being partially transformed now, and his enhanced endurance and strength are starting to show.

Kyri' El starts helping around the city but stays in the shadows. She plots out self-updating maps of the entire city to show all the hiding spots and escape routes. 

Marks are appearing around the city from Ky’Eiren and Kova but they only let Kyri know that they are fine and well, nothing else such as a location. The logo is the krypton pentagon with Triquetra just touching the edges to represent the balance Ky’Eiren controls and how power, mind and humanity are all perfectly balanced. 

Kova is becoming stronger and has chosen her permanent appearance to match Ky’Eiren’s with Mood changing hair and eyes (with white and black as neutral). Her wings grow in to match her partners. Kova is stronger than B’Aseik because Ky’Eiren is stronger than Kyri. She has begun to stealthily sabotage the missions she is sent on without her handlers knowing. One of these missions was to kill a Talon, which she manages. This introduces the Talons (Court of Owls are the main baddies) and gets her the attention of Ra's al Ghul and arranges a talk with her. Here she and Ky’Eiren convince Ra’s that the way to put the world in perfect environmental balance is not by killing people, but by taking out those who try to change the natural cycle of death, either by killing others or preventing themself from being killed. Ra’s is unsure until Ky’Eiren drops the bombshell that he is a god. Then he turns complete control of the League of shadows over to the couple, with both him and his daughter pledging alliance. They are also introduced to Lady Shiva, who becomes like a sister to Kova, sharing similar upbringings. Several of the assassins are sent to infiltrate the Red Room and Hydra, and they are currently gathering information for Ky’Eiren to decide what to do with later.

  
  


Year: 1925

Alfred joined the Wayne household but has no clue Kyri exists due to her remaining in the closed-off wing of the mansion everyone is forbidden to enter. He never questions this, as employment is very good and he trusts his employers. He has joined the service of the family after being dismissed from the secret service upon his late father’s wishes that he became a butler for the Wayne family. The letter his father sent him hinted that not everything was as it seemed, which intrigued the young Alfred.

Bruce Wayne is now training five to seven times a week and has started training with weapons, in particular guns, bows and ninja stars. His wings grow in (Shadowy black) and his powers start to show, particularly his affinity for shadows.

Kyri’El discovers her adopted brother’s location after the news showed a barn flying across the sky. She visits him and he recognises her. Martha and Jonathan Kent realise she is related to Clark and asks if she is here to take him away. Kyri says no but agrees to train Clark twice a week upon Kent’s request for him to be with his sister more.

  
  


Year: 1926

Kal’El meets Bruce Wayne and the pair become close friends, with Kal joining in on some of Bruce’s classes, like the ones on languages. He shows an interest in writing, particularly news articles and, more surprisingly, songs.

Kyri’El has completed her schooling on Earth, with Doctorates in Business Administration, Medicine, Science and Engineering. She has a brilliant understanding of all the sciences, coding, robotics and mechanics. This is due to a combination of not having to sleep and being able to absorb information quicker than humans.

Bruce Wayne meets Kal and becomes friends and Bruce begins training in ninja techniques, in particular, shadow stepping due to his clear affinity for shadows.

Ky’Eiren finishes his schooling, like his sister, however, due to his ability to copy the information from others minds he, on top of what Kyri has, also gains Doctorates in Health and Social Care, Agriculture Horticulture and Animal Care, All possible Business, All possible Construction and Architecture, and numerous others that allow him to have the right qualifications for any job he wanted, as well as 10 PhD’s (Not sure what in but it’s spread out across every area of education so if anyone has any ideas pls help). He has an IQ of over 700 due to being an omnipotent, omniscient God (Who embodies themselves as a human to retain humanity ).

Kova is fully transformed into a StarBourne and the soulbond between the partners is finalised, giving a telepathic connection and all information held by one to be shared by the other. She becomes a God, the whole immortal, omnipotent, omniscient shebang. NOTE: they cannot see the future, due to there being too many possibilities, yet they can see the past. She officially marries Ky’Eiren, surprising Kyri with a wedding invite.

Year: 1927

Bruce Wayne and Kyri' El become boyfriend and girlfriend but the media does not know about Kyri due to her deciding it was too dangerous. All her achievements were made under the false name of Kira Kent, a close friend to Clark Kent who has practically been adopted into the family.

Kyri' El explains the soulbond and her full backstory with which Bruce replies by kissing her and asking her to be his girlfriend.

Ky’Eiren surprises Kyri and Bruce by visiting them to give his blessings for Bruce to propose. During this time Bruce notices Kyri isn’t as strong as Ky’Eiren as asks why. The explanation is given, along with the information that Kyri only existed because the power was too much for one person to carry. She was created by her brother’s magic as a spillover zone, which is why she does not have the same powers that he does. 

  
  


Year: 1928

Bruce Wayne proposes to Kyri three weeks after his seventeenth birthday, to which she accepts in tears and they announce it to the family by not telling them and seeing how long it takes for them to realise.

Kyri' El accepts the proposal and starts ageing again.

Ky’Eiren introduces himself and his wife to the Kent family, who immediately feint, not realising how powerful the people at the wedding were. Ky’Eiren thanks them for caring for his younger brother, blessing them with good fortune and providing them with enough money to never work a day in their life. When they try to refuse, he says it will help them care for future Grandchildren, which convinces the couple to take the money. The discussion about what it means to be a God is had with the Kents, to explain how Ky’Eiren and Kova differ from the human interpretation of Gods.

Kova temporality breaks away from the Red Room by faking her death. She and Ky’Eiren then travel around the world learning languages, traditions and cultures, before returning to space to find The Grandmaster and The Collector, on the way also finding (and removing of) Ego, who had a young Peter Quill and younger Mantis with him after Yondu dropped him off there, not realising what happened to the other children. They then collided with Thanos, who had been training Nebula and Gamora, and removed him as well, acquiring the two girls as part of their family. With the four young children now part of their family, they hear of Ronan from Gamora and bind his powers before throwing him in prison. This prevents him from killing Drax’s family. Quill, Nebula, Gamora and Mandala (Name for Mantis - a pattern employed as an aid to meditation and trance induction) become part of the family. 

Ky’Eiren gifts themed necklaces with a ring on them that give them powers similar to Kyri (Enhanced intelligence, strength and senses).

Year: 1929

Bruce Wayne introduces Alfred to Kyri' El who is shocked before composing himself and asking what he can do to help. Bruce then dons the mask of Batman, this one is sleeker and ninja-like, and starts protecting the city of Gotham without using any of his powers as a training exercise.

Kyri' El gives Bruce more of her powers. The StarBournes were created to essentially be gods and, once trained and using their full power, should be able to defeat anyone with ease. Bruce has about half the powers now. Nightwing joins in protecting Gotham from the background and her work is credited to Batman being very lucky. She designs and builds all the weapons as well as hacking and building social relations.

Ky’Eiren creates the miraculous and gives the Snake (Intuition) to Alfred and the Tiger (Stealth) to Kyri, who (Alfred) joins the training sessions to assist from within the safe house. Kyri gains better control over her powers, developing an affinity for light.

Preggo

Year: 1930

Bruce Wayne becomes a dad on January 1st. This is kept out of the media as no-one outside the Wayne’El family is aware of Kyri’s existence.

Kyri' El has her first children, she registered them under her false name Kira Kent. This is also covered up due to her high profile.

Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) (Harry Kent) was born on January 1st 8:21 am. He has white and black hair, one blue eye and one royal purple eye, both with flecks of silver in, and tanned skin like his mother.

Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) (Lexie Kent) was born on January 1st 9:01 am. She has black hair, her mother’s icy silver eyes and semi-tanned skin.

Barbara Gordan (Arb' El) (Brenda Kent) was born on January 1st 9:23 am. She has black hair, her mother’s royal purple eyes and semi-tanned skin.

  
  


Year: 1931

Bruce Wayne has a third and fourth child who is also kept out of the media. He is introduced to three women who help the family raise their children.

Kyri' El has her third child and introduces Bruce Wayne to Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle.

Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) becomes a brother and is really curious about the new children.

Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) becomes a sister and adores her new younger siblings

Barbara Gordan (Arb' El) becomes a sister and doesn’t really care for her new brother.

Jason Todd (Jas' El) (Jacob Kent) is born on August 16th 6:59 pm. He has white hair, his father’s blue eyes and tanned skin like his mother.

Elsa Oldenburg (Eiken’ El) (Erin Kent) is born August 16th 5:01 pm. She has white hair, her father’s blue eyes and his pale skin.

Year: 1932

Bruce Wayne has his fifth, sixth and seventh child and takes over as the head of Wayne Industries as his parents spend more time with their grandchildren.

Kyri' El has her fifth, sixth and seventh child and helps her husband run Wayne Industries from the background by creating designs and exposing unethical competition.

Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) becomes a brother again

Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) becomes a sister again

Barbara Gordan (Arb' El) becomes a sister again 

Jason Todd (Jas' El) becomes a brother and is confused by the new baby.

Elsa Oldenburg (Eiken’ El) becomes a sister and adores the new babies.

Wanda Maximoff (Vana’ El) is born on 10th February 1:55 am. She has white hair, her mother’s royal purple eyes and her tanned skin.

Pietro Maximoff (Pier’ El) is born 10th February 0:39 am. He has white hair, his mother’s silver eyes and his father’s pale skin.

Jackson Overland (Jao’ El) is born 10th February 0:01 am. He has white hair, his mother’s silver eyes and his father’s pale skin.

  
  


Year: 1933

Bruce Wayne has his eighth child.

Kyri' El has her eighth child and begins to construct the Flock’s base.

Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) discovers his animal powers upon his fourth birthday and, with no obvious mentor known yet, is trained by his mother, the Penguin and Catwoman. He also becomes interested in engineering and dragon training during this time.

Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) discovers her air powers on her fourth birthday and is introduced to John and Mary Grayson, who are a childless couple that also has slight air powers, who are both willing to mentor the bubbly young girl.

Barbara Gordan (Arb' El) discovers her plant powers upon her fourth birthday and is introduced to Pamela Isley, who mentors her.

Jason Todd (Jas' El) becomes a brother and says upon meeting his newest sister loudly proclaims his love for her, surprising everyone.

Elsa Oldenburg (Eiken’ El) becomes a sister again and adores the new babies.

Wanda Maximoff (Vana’ El) becomes an older sister again

Pietro Maximoff (Pier’ El) becomes an older brother again.

Jackson Overland (Jao’ El) becomes a brother.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Mai’ El) is born on 9th July 1985. She has white hair, her father’s blue eyes and tanned skin.

  
  


Year: 1934

Bruce Wayne has his ninth child and starts to become more of a well-known figure in Gotham. He also starts to develop the ‘Brucie’ playboy persona, which Kyri, Kal and his children find hilarious. He finds it less funny, but as most of the women are actually his wife in another form or very close friends of his, he doesn’t have to do much to maintain the persona apart from act stupid around cameras and the news.

Kyri' El has her ninth child and finishes construction of the Flock’s base. She begins to fill it with technology, suits and weapons. The concept for the Batman suit is started as previously B’Aseik had been surrounding himself in shadows. She also starts to build what will later become the largest, most diverse flock of dragons seen anywhere, starting with injured or permanently wounded dragons. She also meets Commissioner Gordan, who allows her access to police and government information legally on the condition that she improves their security.

Hiccup Haddock (Halr’ El) starts to assist his mother in the invention and creation of technology, as well as having Toothless settle in the form of a Nightfury. His mother also begins to teach him how to fly both on Toothless and with his wings.

Dixie Greyson (Xie' El) becomes good friends with the Graysons and they begin to teach her trapeze. She has been involved in several of their shows, providing a place for her to disappear should it be needed. B’ Aseik is not aware of this, as it is likely he will be remaining should the family have to split.

Barbara Gordan (Arb' El) is introduced to Commissioner Gordan, who, it is later decided, will be the one she is sent to should something go wrong. She is introduced to people as his daughter, so there is a believable cover.

Jason Todd (Jas' El) becomes a brother and says upon meeting his newest sister loudly proclaims his love for her, surprising everyone.

Elsa Oldenburg (Eiken’ El) becomes a sister again and adores the new babies.

Wanda Maximoff (Vana’ El) becomes an older sister again

Pietro Maximoff (Pier’ El) becomes an older brother again.

Jackson Overland (Jao’ El) becomes a brother.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Mai’ El) is born on 9th July 1985. She has white hair, her father’s blue eyes and tanned skin.


End file.
